Field of the Invention
Various aspects of the present invention relate to a continuous variable valve duration apparatus and an engine provided with the same. More particularly, to a continuous variable valve duration apparatus and an engine provided with the same which may vary opening duration of a valve according to operation conditions of an engine with a simple construction.
Description of Related Art
An internal combustion engine generates power by burning fuel in a combustion chamber in an air media drawn into the chamber. Intake valves are operated by a camshaft in order to intake the air, and the air is drawn into the combustion chamber while the intake valves are open. In addition, exhaust valves are operated by the camshaft, and a combustion gas is exhausted from the combustion chamber while the exhaust valves are open.
Optimal operation of the intake valves and the exhaust valves depends on a rotation speed of the engine. That is, an optimal lift or optimal opening/closing timing of the valves depends on the rotation speed of the engine. In order to achieve such optimal valve operation depending on the rotation speed of the engine, various research, such as designing of a plurality of cams and a continuous variable valve lift (CVVL) that can change valve lift according to engine speed, has been undertaken.
Also, in order to achieve such an optimal valve operation depending on the rotation speed of the engine, research has been undertaken on a continuously variable valve timing (CVVT) apparatus that enables different valve timing operations depending on the engine speed. The general CVVT may change valve timing with a fixed valve opening duration.
However, the general CVVL and CVVT are complicated in construction and are expensive in manufacturing cost.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.